All about Amy
by velvetstilleto
Summary: This story takes place in season seven. After being with Sheldon for three years, Amy felt she needed physical contact with him will never happen. So, she decided to end the relationship in order to find sexual gratification elsewhere.


_**The Big Bang Theory**_

was created by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady 2007

All about Amy

This story takes place in season seven. After being with Sheldon for three years, Amy felt she needed physical contact with him will never happen. So, she decided to end the relationship in order to find sexual gratification elsewhere.

Amy stormed out of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment red in the face and crying, as Penny was walking up the stairs after coming home from work. Penny was shocked to to find Amy so altered and asked her:

"Sweetie was wrong, why are you crying?"

Amy couldn't answer from the sobbing, so Penny held close and comforted her with a hug and said tenderly:

"Come inside my apartment calm down, and tell me all about it!"

Both girls walked side by side as Penny stroked gently Amy's hair. Penny opened the door and asked Amy to take a seat in her couch, Amy plopped down feeling miserable as Penny went to the kitchen to open up the freezer to take out a tub Rocky road ice cream and then got two spoons from the drawer.

Penny got back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Amy and asked tenderly:

"What did the bad ol' robotman do to the Amy?"

Still Sobbing, Amy worked the courage to say a few words:

"Its my fault really, I shouldn't have been in a relationship for so long, with such an uncompromising stubborn self centered son of a bitch!"

Penny shouted:

"Amen to that sister!"

Amy continued on defiantly:

"I want intimacy and he wouldn't give it to me, so I'll look for it in another man's arms!"

Penny congratulated Amy for taking charge, for searching for what is important to her in life.

"Right on… You go girl!"

Amy and Penny dug into the rocky road voraciously, Penny had managed to calm Amy down.

Amy reflected for a moment, and spoke candidly:

"Penny, in your line of work you get to meet a lot of men right…"

Penny admitted:

"Yeah, what are you getting at Amy?"

Amy continued:

"Can you set me up on a blind date with an acquaintance from work... Tell him its the _sure thing_!"

upon hearing this, Penny's eyes grew wide as saucers, and in a surprised tone asked Amy:

"Oh, Amy... Don't you think you're rushing things? After all it's your first time!"

Amy looked a Penny square in the eyes and spoke plainly:

"Did you plan your first time having sex in Nebraska?"

Penny reflected on the matter:

"I was thirteen, it happened in a barn, he was the high school quarterback and the way he looked, when he took off his shirt to show his muscles, believe me... there wasn't much time for planning.

So, I guess you're right, planning isn't everything"

Amy continued further:

"So, Do we have a Deal?"

With the spoon still in her mouth, Penny nodded, took the spoon out and said:

"Deal; Today is tuesday when do you want to go out?"

"Saturday, I want to get drunk and laid! how does that sound?"

Penny cheered and said:

"That sounds good, but not as good as it'll sound to the lucky son of a bitch who will be groping you next saturday"

Both women hugged each other and Amy thanked Penny for her help.

Amy's spirits were lifted, in a happy tone Amy spoke:

"Panny, can you please slut me up for the date?"

Penny's eyes lit up and said:

"Of course I'll help in slutting you up, I'll even take you to Victorias Secret to help you pick out a sexy little number for him to strip you out off. My treat!."

Amy Spoke with excitement:

"Oh yeah, Can I get a sexy black masquerade mask, I want to be mysterious!

Penny Agreed and said:

"Ok, We'll a stop at party central on the way back, Oh, my god Amy you need Shoes, Sexy shoes, the kind that lifts your ass high and when used with alcohol, they help you spread your legs and put a man in the middle, then your head will be up in the sky!"

Amy Clapped and Cheered and said:

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful!"

Penny straightened and and began to speak in professor like voice:

"Well Miss Fowler, speaking as an expert on hook ups there are certain things you must be aware of when it come to the act, first, you've got to relax and enjoy the guy your with, you got to let him know when you like something he does, and you must show him the way to get to "Downtown".

And believe me that boy you're getting knows his way around the streets, Not Personally mind you; but I have seen him charm a number of ladies thats why I'm referring to you a fellow professional of the field, so I am assured as soon you will be that you will be in very good hands that night."

Amy was tempted and said:

"Oh, Penny you got me all fired up now, at the risk of sounding desperate witch I am, please.

Tell me more!"

Penny smiled confidently and continued:

"Well Amy for the night's pleasure you will enjoy a strapping young man if the latin persuasión"

Amy shouted hot damn, you've cooked up something spicy! Go on..."

Penny enjoyed seeing Amy so happy:

"He is six feet tall, physically fit, like latino Christian Bale, long dark shoulder length hair, kind of like Jesus, a caramel tan from surfing all year round, and knows how to mix drinks well, his tequila sunrise and sex on the beach are to die for."

Amy was intrigued and said in loud :

"Caramell…? like the decadently sweet brown topig of flan I love so dear?

Amy began to pant and was enthralled with what Penny had gotten her, and said in loud voice:

"So, Im going to be had by a fiery and latin young man fueled by lust and Rum?

Penny was confused by Amy's reaction and blurted out:

"No, It doesn't have to be Rum it can be Vodka or Tequila..."

Amy went on as previously:

"Penny, If there's any accuracy in historical romance novels and why wouldn't there be; latin conquistador types have been known to ravage a innocent young white maiden all night long!"

Penny knew Amy was trying to make a point and said:

"Why are you scared now?"

Amy responded excitedly:

"Are you kidding I just hope all of it is true!"

Penny was surprised to hear Amy speak like that, she said:

"Oh my god Amy, after all these years of knowing you, it sounds like a new Amy is coming out!"

Amy spoke in exasperation:

"Well after all these years of not getting any, when I get my hands on that Latin Romeo, I'm going to shake that headboard like sail lost in a storm"

Ch2

On friday evening after both young women got out off work they met a The Cheesecake factory,

and drove in Penny's car, she knew very well what she was doing when it came to her looks, so she said:

"I've got just the right place I want us to go, It's a really great, cheap place to go to though before a party or going out to a club or lounge to find cheap accessories, a cute clutch, or just something that you can wear for that night that you know you might tear up for some reason hah! Every Thursday is new shipment day and most of the amazing pieces are gone by Saturday morning so we are good today. Leonard likes it because the couch he says is suuuuper comfortable, so I he can take a load off while I try on unbelievably cute clothing. Friendly staff, too.

Penny parks the car in front of the store and both women walk in the Shop. Penny opens up the door for Amy and says with a smile on her face:

"After you Miss"

Amy felt welcomed, in Penny's playground, she finally saw where Penny got all her sexy little outfits that complemented her curves and gave that _IN_ look.

Penny knew very well what Amy needed for a night out, she scanned Amy's figure and in a flash said:

"OK, got it!"

And rushed away leaving Amy puzzled. Amy was walking about not knowing what to look for.

Penny came a few minutes later with several dresses in her arm, grabbed Amy by the hand and dragged to the dressing room, Shoved her in closed the and belted out:

"Take off your clothes Amy, you asked for my help and now I'm going to my job!"

She felt a little awkward but she agreed to let Penny do her job.

Reluctantly she began to undress when all of a sudden Penny started to place a dress over the door for Amy to put on, she took it and the she struggled a bit to put it on, looked at herself in the mirror, and then Panny said:

"Is it on yet? did it fit? Dou you like it? Oh come on! and let me see you!¨

Inside the dressing room Amy sighed and spoke in a droopy tone as she walked outside:

"Look Penny I don't know about this... I feel very self conscious; like the dress is for another woman, although I am clothed, I feel partially undressed, I have never tried on such a skimpy dress. It reveals the top half of my backside, barely covers the middle,and exposes almost all of my legs…

Oh, My God… I look like you on a saturday night!

Penny's eyes popped out and her jaw dropped, when she saw Amy, she said in glee:

"Oh, Amy you look spectacular!"

Amy was stunned to hear that, she said:

"Uhh, really?... You're not just saying that to spare me the embarrassment of coming out of the dressing room?

Both Penny's hands were on her cheeks, she was smiling and asked the opinion of a young man that works at the store. She called out to Charlie to help them:

"Oh, Charlie could you please help us we are in the dressing rooms?"

A flamboyant voice cried from afar:

"_Be there in a sec_!"

A moment later the young man wearing mascara and glitter round his eyes came in the dressing room area looked at Amy up and down and said:

"Well look at you looking all Hot and bothered!"

Penny faced Amy and said to her in an explicatory way pointing both hands palms up:

"You see!, Now do you believe me?"

Amy smiled and blushed and said:

"OK, Charly, I'll take it!"

Charly turned around and said as he walked over to the cash register:

"Honey, My Job here is done!"

Penny just smiled as Charly walk away as she waited for Amy to come out of the dressing room.

A moment later Amy walks out and says:

"OK, What's next on the agenda bestie?

Penny Shouted out:

"SHOOOES! Now, lets pay the man and go!"

The two friends walked out with a grin on their faces with a shopping bag in hand. They walked next door, Penny was giddy when she said:

"This... is... it!"

And as usual Penny left Amy alone to find the perfect pair of shoes, when she came back she arrived with three opened boxes. Penny was all smiles as she was sharing with Amy one of the things she enjoyed the most in life; Shoes! she said:

"Take a seat, Here we go…"

While Amy was seated, Penny kneeled down, with her left hand, held Amy one inch above her ankle, and with her right hand took off Amy's right side shoe, pleased it on the floor beside the chair and carefully took out off the box a black velvet, three inch high square heel Mary Jane Shoe.

Amy's face lit up as she was in awe of Penny's Selection, she said:

"Ahhh, I love them they are exquisite... and so soft to the touch. I love them Penny! Thank you!"

Penny's eyes watered, and felt a little lump in the throat as she said with a smile:

"You are very welcome, I'm glad you like them!"

Amy got emotional and Hugged Penny and said:

"You know... I never thought that these things which I used to think of as shallow, I would grow one day to enjoy so much!"

Penny whipped her tears off, and said:

"Speaking as the a representative of the shallow people: We Welcome you to our club"

Ch 3

Date Night Amy's Apartment

Amy walked out of the bedroom into the living room all dressed up and her hair long and straight, makeup and pink lipstick, she turned to Penny, she blushed and said:

"Penny there's something we didn't think of when we were in the store picking out this dress..."

Penny raised both palms facing up and said:

What… what did we forget?"

Amy responded nervously:

"After all the talks & tips you've given me about beauty…"

"Yes…"

Said Penny intrigued, as Amy continued:

"Well, now I know better than to wear a low plunging from outfit showing the back of a bra strap, this dress is so revealing from the back that makes it impossible to wear one underneath it.."

Penny didn't understand the point Amy was trying to make, with quizzical look on her face she asked?

"So?"

"So I'm not wearing one!

And now when I walk around I _Jiggle!_"

Penny Closed her eyes and shook her head sideways, and with her right index finger, made a negative motion and said:

"No, no, no, Amy! Breasts dont Jiggle, they sway, or they bounce, but never Jiggle!"

Amy was incredulous from Penny's words and said:

"They _Sway_?... Look at how they sway as I walk around!"

Penny responded in professorial voice:

"Amy, that is the natural displacement of two physical bodies when freed from any restraint while in motion. Wow! Where that came from? Besides, Men love them!"

Amy was skeptical, she said:

"They do?"

Penny continued to explain:

"Oh yeah! They love 'em, all kinds, from tiny little bee stings to great big watermelons. they can't get enough of them. Amy you Have a Nice pair, you have nothing to worry about. When dating, One must use all of our natural attributes to one's advantage.

Amy understood Penny's point, she never thought _she_ was going to be the center of attraction.

She said:

"Like the time we went out to a karaoke bar and you wore that little red silky halter top that revealed most of your breasts; So Guys kept sending you drinks all night"

Penny answered back:

"Exactly, and One of those guys got himself the reward of caressing them before the night was through!"

Amy couldn't believe, it she said:

"He did? I was with you that night, I didn't see anything!"

Penny gave a devilish smile and said:

"Well, you were dancing with that guy and I went to the ladies room to powder my nose, when I walked out, he took me by the hand and pulled me into the Mens room…"

Amy asked:

"And then what happened?"

"Uhm, I was drunk and horny so we made out in the first available bathroom stall! No big deal really…"

Amy nodded and said:

"Free Boobs good, Got it!"

Penny continued:

"Besides you'll be escorted by your date in dimly lit bar they'll just sway through the crowd to an empty space. Oh, and don't forget to wiggle your ass; that way you'll attract attention from behind as well"

Amy spoke with excitement:

"All this sex talk, is making hot under the collar"

and hes about to arrive at any moment now

Penny asked:

"What time does he get here?"

Any answered nervously:

"At nine O'clock, I can't wait!"

Penny looked at the time on her iphone and said:

"8:45 its getting close, I'm going home to Leonard. Good luuuck!"

Amy smiled and said:

"Thank you Penny. Good night!"

Penny smiled kissed Amy and said:

"Goodnight!"

Ch4

The next 15 minutes went by like a breeze for Amy, suddenly she heard the doorbell ring she looked at herself in the mirror one last time, she composed herself and walked to the door nervously to greet her date she opened the door and said:

"hello army"

he responded: "Hello Im Marco Antonio but you can call me Marco"

Amy blushed because she liked what she saw, she said:

"come in, I'm almost ready I'll just get my purse and we'll leave"

I let you in on a little secret I'm not used to walking around in high heels like these so can I ask you a favor,

Marco: "Sure what is it?"

Amy: "would you mind hold me close to you as we walk along"

Marco: "Dont worry, Ill hold you close"

Amy: OK, Ive got my purse lets go. So, where are we going?

Marco: "I hope you like dancing there's a great Cuban place on Sunset Boulevard, they play Salsa, and Latin music"

Amy: "That sounds exciting! Have you ever been there before?"

Marco: yes I've been there a couple of times that's why I highly recommend it! Plus, the drinks are awesome!"

Amy: That sounds great, I've never had a mojito in my life"

Marco: "Well you're in for a treat tonight, they make the best mojito.

when they arrived, They had a reserved table waiting for them, the hostess showed them to it, and promptly sat down.

Amy: this place is wild,

Marco: "oh it's still early in the night, you should see around closing time. it really gets rowdy!"

the waiter comes over to the table he says ready for mojito.

Amy: wonderfull, I need a good drink!

They both take their glasses and say cheers and take a drink.

Marco: So, what's the verdict?

Amy: " Mmm. Mojito very Good"

Marco: " So, Amy Penny tells me you're a scientist what kind are you?"

Amy: " I am a Neurobiologist!"

Marco: "Wow that's sound impressive I don't know what it is"

Amy: "actually, I study the brain and its functions"

Marco: "You mean you work fresh brains?"

Amy: "Exactly!" Penny tells me you tend the bar at the Cheesecake Factory!"

Marco yeah thats my day job. it pays the bills and have a nice time doing it.

Amy: So, whats your other Profession?

Marco: I paint portraits, murals as well.

Amy: so you're an artist that's impressive who are the main influences?

Marco: On the portrait side Modigliani and Frida Kahlo, and on murals the Mexican masters like Rivera and Clemente Orozco, I also do logos and I silk screen t shirts with my own designs, so far that's been the most profitable thing I do.

The waiter arrives and brings them their drinks they take them raise their glasses, Amy takes a small sip.

Marco takes a big gulp: That's one damn good mojito.

Amy: I love the minty smell!

Marco: Amy are you a big salsa dancer?

Amy: No, I've only danced Salsa once in my life, how about you Marco, Are you a great dancer?

Marco: Oh, ofcourse not I'm as stiff as a corpse! don't sweat it, after a couple of these Mojitos and we all dance like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers.

Amy: That sounds great, keep bringing mojitos.

Marco: So Amy, go to the beach much?

Amy: No, can't say that I do.

Marco: well I love it I can't stay away from it?

Amy: I can see that you have a golden tan golden, It looks exotic, I think you're very handsome man Marco.

Marco got close to Amy looked directly into her eyes: I think you're very seductive in that little black dress, you also have very alluring almond eyes. like Yasmin from Aladin.

Amy gets close to Marco and says:

"Thank you, you're so are so Galant"

Closes her eyes and kisses him softly on his lips. Marco gets close to her and holds her in his arms.

They hold each other and Amy says:

"This is very good, I could do this all night".

Marco was pleased as well, he said:

"Yes it is, why don't we go to a more quiet place Amy?"

Amy's eyes lit up and said:

"I'd love to Marco!"

They gazed in each others eyes, finished their drinks. Marco got up first and streched his hand for Amy's. She then smiled and got up from her seat. As soon as Amy stood Marco placed his hand in the small of Amy's back, that gave Amy a jolt of excitement up her spine. Marco walked alongside Amy to a private VIP room. Along the way Marco signaled to the waiter two more Mojitos in the private room. Marco opened the door for Amy, she thanked him and played with her hair teasingly.

Marco held Amy by the hand as She gently sat down in the plush sofa, then, Amy softly ran the tips of her fingers on the cushion; enjoying the pleasure of the velvety finish, then said:

"This is a nice and comfy seat! I love it!"

Then Marco sat down and watched as Amy was losing herself in her new surroundings.

brought about by the pleasure of a sofa. Marco hugged Amy, caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. then Amy kissed him back passionately. After a moment of kissing, Amy reached and opened up the two top buttons of Marcos shirt. She slowly ran her index and middle fingers on Marco's Chest hairs delighted by the way it made her feel and the alcohol made her bold; she looked up at Marco and said:

"I really like you Marco"

Marco smiled and took Amy's hand and placed it on his chest for Amy to feel his beating heart.

and responded gently:

"I like you too Amy!"

The couple locked arms and began to kiss and grope again, soon after the waiter showed up with a round of Mojitos, seeing this, the couple broke away but stayed closed to one another as they took their drinks made clicking noises with their glasses and said _Cheers_!

After they finished their drinks, Marco said to Amy:

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Amy responded happily:

"Yes I would! Why dont we go back to your place Marco?"

Marco responded confidently:

"Sure do candle lights and spiced rum sounds good to you?"

Amy responded with glee: That sounds very good!

They go back to Marco's apartment, but he doesn't turn on the lights, he holds Amy by the hand and takes her to the living room and seats her on the sofa, leaves the room and comes back with a big cinnamon scented candle, a bottle of rum and two glasses; and places them on the coffee table.

takes the lighter out of his pocket and lights up pleasing Amy with the ability to see as well as the pleasure of the aroma. Marco pours two glasses and gives one to Amy and then sits down next to her. They both take a sip and and Amy says:

"Mmm! Feels Hot & Spicy! I like it!"

To make Amy feel more comfortable, Marco suggest to Amy:

" If your shoes are uncomfortable feel free to take them off."

Amy responded:

"Yes that sounds delightful!"

Amy took her shoes off and got comfortable on the sofa with Marco, Amy places both her hands on Marco's face and resumed kissing him passionately once again. Amy opened up Marcos shirt And began to kiss his chest. Amy took her time enjoying every moment and every square inch of his chest. Marco got excited as well and began to kiss Amy on the side of her neck, that made Amy breath heavily, she opened her mouth and and cyed:

Ohhh!

She began to pant. Upon seeing Amy's overwhelming reaction to his touch, Marco slowly moved his hand partly undressing Amy's left side shoulder, brought his lips to her shin and glided his lips along the length of her collarbone, Amy had never been this far, she thought she was going to have a heart attack, because of her heavy breathing, her breasts rose and fell provocatively.

Marco was aroused from seeing Amy's Breasts move the way they did, so he grabbed Amy and lifted her up and carried her to bedroom and placed her on the bed. Once inside Amy took Marco's shirt off, opened up his belt and dropped his pants and underwear; then she stood up from bed and took her dress off leaving on only a pair of black silk french cut paties.

Amy liked touching and seeing Marco naked as well as showing _her _almost naked figure to To him. She looked at Marco coquettishly and said:

"I have a special surprise for you its in my purse in the living room, let me go get it; ill be right back!"

Marco waited for Amy in bed, she got her black lace masquerade put it on her face, and carefully tied the black strap; applied a coat of red lipstick, put on her mary Jane's and sauntered into the bedroom with a big cheshire cat smile, she was on display; for Marco to watch and enjoy!

Amy stood by the foot of the bed and said flirtatiously:

"Marco, Do like what you see?"

Marco smiled and said:

"Of course I do!"

Amy responded defiantly:

"So, What are you going to do about it Buster?"

Marco quickly noticed Amy's change in personality and answered succinctly:

"By taking you, and making you come again and again until you are calm and tranquil!"

Amy loved what she heard, walked up to Marco; as moved, her breasts bounced with every step she took; stood in front of him stared directly into his eyes and said:

"I'd like to see you try!"

Marco spoke softly into Amy's left ear:

"We'll have a blast; just let go"

Amy's eyes teared up a bit, she felt a lump in her thought, looked up at Marco and said:

"Allright"

Amy placed both her hands on his chest and begin to kiss it, out of the blue, she began to misbehave by giving Marco a small bite on his chest. Marco pulled back and looked at Amy; who gave him a mischievous smile and asked Marco:

"Im sorry, Did I hurt you?"

Marco was surprised from Amy's action and said:

"No its alright it just came from left field, I wasn't expecting it!"

Amy's voice was of a little girl and with pouted lips said:

"So, Señor Marco no likie la chica's bittie?"

Marco laughed and said:

"I didn't say I didn't like, it just surprised me!"

Amy responded by getting closer and said:

"So you don't mind me doing it again, I'm a biter!"

Marco agreed and said:

"No, I dont mind. Go right ahead!

Then Amy got Marco to lay in bed on his chest, as she began to kiss his back slowly and passionately, when all of a sudden Marco feels the Sting of Amy's bite on right side of his Ass. When she let go of her byte, she said:

Dont worry Im not infectious, you're gonna be alright you are a healthy boy!"

Marco cried: Ahhh!

Amy said: Shall I continue?

Marco remained silent as Amy's lips continued going along Marco's exposed as, with her left hand she began to caress his unbitten side and then with her left middle finger began to rub back and forth slowly the line of his perineum.

Marco cried for the second time: Ahhh!

Amy said to Marco: "Could you please spread your legs little bit?"

Marco complied and then all of a sudden Amy's middle finger what is circling around Marco's anus ever so gently. Amy said to Marco:

"It works both ways what's good for the goose is also good for the gander! You see, guys like it too! Marco, could you turn over and lie flat on your back please".

Amy got on top of Marco cowgirl style once again and started straddling him, and said:

"Do you have lube and condoms?"

Marco responded: "Yes in the dresser drawer"

Amy opened it up and got both items from the drawer, opened a condom with her left hand and her teeth as her right hand stroked Marcos member. On the last stroke, Amy pulled back Marco's foreskin to reveal the tip of his penis, Amy took a look at it smiled and said:

"Its _Red_! Yippie! My favorite color!"

Carefully placing the unrolled condom on the head of the penis with her left hand and the with her thumb and middle finger began to unroll it down the shaft.

Marco breathed sigh of relief and said:

"Good Job!"

She grabbed the lube from the nightstand and then popped the cap and began to apply it generously to marco's member taking her time.

When Marco was good and ready, Amy said:

"Marco, could you please lube me? Start slowly from my clit and finish in my vagina."

Marco: "Sounds like a plan"

Amy: "Marco, when we start, could you please tell me when to stop, 'cause I won't know when to quit!"

Marco responded reassuringly:

"Don't worry, It's all for you. Take as much as you want as long as you need it, and Don't stop until you're satisfied.

Marco made Amy stand by the side of the bed and took her panties off and started to caress gently the black triangle on top of her cleft, she smiled in pleasure and pushed him to bed. Amy poured a dollop of lube on Marco´s hand and he began to gently feel his way around, he then slowly parted Amy´s fold and they both felt each others spark by just one touch, Marco felt a sharp increase in temperature in Amy's clit in contrast with the rest of her body, he loves her silky smooth touch of her vagina. On the other side, Amy felt ticklish when Marco touched her in the brief fur in her pubis, and she whipped her head back in response, and shaped her mouth in an O shape as soon as Marco found her Clit.

Marco noticed this and said: Found it!

Amy blushed and then said nervously: that's my explorer, you crossed the jungle and found everest!

Marco Stayed on Point, she was on the top of the world after the initial jolt Amy closed her eyes and began to breath deeply, Marco began to gengle encircle the mound with his right index finger resulting in Amy loudly crying:

Ahhh!

Marco ran another two circles round Amy's little mound; looked at Amy"s breasts and saw they had turned from milky white to pink, and her nipples were erect. Marco looked up at Amy and by the looks of her face Marco made no point in speaking to her she was in a trance, there was no point in talking to her, instead he placed on her back spread her legs and began to lick her pussy. Amy's body responded by arching her back. She was red in the face after the third lick Amy started moaning. Marco pulled back to see her pussy. it was a perfectly formed Vulva he went deep again again with his tongue, and on the third lick, he knew she was ready.

He pulled his face out of her pussy, and began to kiss his way up her body.

Amy asked nervously:

"Marco is it going to hurt?"

Marco answered reassuringly: " I'm not gonna lie! it will hurt at first, I guess you can call it price of admission, but its smooth sailing from then on!

Marco lay with on his back and manouvered Amy on top of him with her legs parted. he prepped her for Cowgirl position as Penny had instructed Marco. He ran his hands a long Amy's thighs and said softly, let me hold your feet, Amy followed suit. once they were in position, Amy lifted herself up keeping her position, grabbed Marco's penis with right hand and spread her fold with the fingers of her left hand took a big breath; and said to herself "Take your destiny in your own hands" and proceeded to mount Marco's fully erect member.

Upon sensing the change in temperature in Amy's vagina, Marco moved his hips to allow penetration to flow gently. Amy felt a sharp split of her flesh in the center of her being, that sent a discharge of pain to her head, She cried a loud muted groan that made her pause in his tracks. She lost her breath but Marco began to slowly caress her thighs and said sweetly:

"Its alright take your time and when you're ready follow through"

Amy was paralyzed, she couldn't work up the courage, so, out of breath said to Marco:

"Can you meet me halfway?"

Marco responded cheerfully:

"Yeah, Yeah, Say when?"

No sooner did She finished saying the _now_, when all of a sudden Marco raised his hips up, jolting Amy's reaction to form and O with her mouth, then Amy found herself at half staff and began the siren song as every stroke, devastated her senses, as Marco kept steadfast pace. Amy had never taken singing lessons in her life but found herself chanting to high pitched notes from her delight.

Marco looked up at Amy to check up on her; he saw that her chest and face were flushed, he let go of Amy's foot and placed his right hand on her heart, it was pounding like disco drum, but gave Amy no quarter (those were Pennie's instructions), he grabbed hold of Amy's left breast, squeezed it making her pink nipple pop out in front of his face making her, squeal out loud. And began sucking.

Amy was visibly overheating, Marco knew this right away, so, he let go his left hand from her foot and made Amy's hair up into a bun to allow the back of her neck to get some air and cool of a bit. Breathless She was barely able to say:

"Thank you!"

With a little bit of relief in temperature for Amy,, Marco felt he comfortable in pushing Amy's body further; he proceeded at a much faster pace. Amy's body responded acceptantly by spreading her legs. Soon Amy forgot her fears and began to enjoy herself. Now _she_ began to pick up the pace. and thus began a sequence of events that forever changed her. It began with a throbbing sensation in her clitoris, then the sensation transformed into constant tingle along her spine sending waves of pleasure up to her brain; for once she felt she was master in control of her delight, and soon was in ecstasy. No sooner did this confidence began to evaporate as her body began to contort, she Squealed, screamed, and fought for air; and moan constantly. Beads of sweat dotted the small off her back, thighs, shoulder blades, chest, forehead, back of her neck and upper lip. Her body was sending her a message. When the body speaks, the mind listens. She quickly realized what was on the horizon for her. She knew If she managed to stay the course, she would be rewarded in the end of her journey; but in order to do so, she would have continue the course until its natural conclusion.

Amy was all instinct now. She leaned forward and placed both her hands flat on Marcos chest, and waited eagerly for the worlds end. she groaned like panther with each thrust. She continued to enjoy in delight.

It was at this moment that Marco began to cheer her on;

"Go Amy go!"

Amy loved Marco's words of encouragement leaned back and grabbed Marco's thighs, What she wasn't counting on was descovering the remaining 40% of Marco's Penis. Amy head leaned back and her O shaped lips were up in the air. In 12 deep strokes, Amy's eyes went white, her nostrils flared, her back arched and her nipples pointed up, she moaned and shouted to the sky:

As she lost control, then, let out a lion's roar. Amy gasped for air moved forward and collapsed on top of Marco. She felt her head had exploded and as her heart raced a mile a minute, while she breathed heavily. Marco he held her tight and whispered to her ear:

" I'm here Amy, I've got you, I've got you."

A few minutes later when Amy got her breath back she started to laugh, and began to kiss Marco over and over again.

Amy broke off the kiss and said:

"Marco, I don't know about you but I'm really thirsty, may please have a glass of water?

Marco gasping for air, noded and said:

"Oh yeah, Im thirsty too, let me go to the kitchen and bring water for both of us.

Ch5

Amy went back to her apartment the following morning a changed woman. She had experienced the pleasures of the flesh and all the emotions that went along with it.

She openned the door put down her purse and keys, then went to the kitchen and prepared a screw driver. Stood in the kitchen and finished it in three drinks. She then went to the bedroom took her clothes off; went into the bathroom and let the tub run with hot water and added some drops oflavender oil and Epsom salt, tied her head up. Placed a small folded cotton towel to use as a pillow.

Amy let the tub fill and went back to the kitchen to make a second drink.

As she walked along she felt her breast bounced, looked saw them smiled and said:

"Sway... Right!"

Amy got her drink and went to her purse in the living room and took out her iphone. With drink in one hand, she texted Penny the message:

"I'm back... It was glorious! at home taking a b-bath, come over if interested to dish!"

Amy put the phone down took a sip and walked over to the refrigerator. Placed the drink on the counter; opened it up an got a fresh cucumber from the crisper that reminded her on Marco's penis; she laughed out loud, opened up a drawer and cut a few slices, put the remaining cucumber in the fridge, closed it, got her drink in one hand slices in the other, and walked to back to the bath room to take her bath.

Amy turned on some relaxing music; eased into a hot tub, and rested her head on a folded white cotton towel. Placed the cucumber slices on her eyelids, took a sip of her drink and got comfortable, and just relaxed. Amy could feel the big smile on her face, and a sore vagina. But wouldn't have it any other way. In a brief moment she dozed off and was sudently awakened by the sound of the doorbell.

Amy said:

"Who's there?"

Penny answered.

Amy said:

"Come in!"

Penny walked in and Amy said:

"I'm in the bathroom, I'll be there in a moment! I'm having vodka and sunny D, would you like to have one?"

Penny said:

"Sure,I'll make it myself!"

Amy said:

"Go right ahead"

Amy walked out of the bedroom with her hail warped in a towel and dressed dressed in just a red terry cloth robe.

Amy saw Penny and greeted her:

"Hi, Penny, how are you!"

Penny looked at Amy and said:

"Not as good as you! How did it go?"

Amy had her drink and sat down on the sofa and said:

"Aouu!"

Penny noticed Amy's discomfort, smiled and said:

"Sore... So by the looks of it, I guess it went very well!"

Amy was giddy and said:

"It was the best, OMG! I had a wonderful time, thank you Penny for making it happen!"

Penny reached over to Amy and hugged her, she said:

"You're welcome honey!"

"Now Amy, first things first, did he wear a condom?"

Amy responded like child:

"Yes, mam"

Penny continued her questioning:

"Good girl!"

"Did he give you oral beforehand?"

Amy:

"Yes, mam"

Penny:

"Did you give him oral?"

Amy:

"No mam, I didn't"

Penny smiled in appreciation and said:

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Amy's eyes were all lit up, and said:

"It was everything and more!"

Penny:

"Good, did you guys make plans to see each other again?"

Amy:

"No, I took your advice not to press him on seeing him again or questioning when he's gonna call!

I did as you instructed me!"

Penny said:

"Which is?"

Amy spoke as if reciting from instructions:

"Pick up my parties from the floor, put on my dress; wave goodbye to the man, and come straight home!"

Penny had a follow up question:

"And your bra?"

" Not wearing one".

((o))


End file.
